totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaz
Jaz, labeled as The Playful Girl, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise. She joined TDP simply for the cash prize. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One- Jaz was selected to be a member of the Fighting Ducks. When her tribe lost, she was a member of Belle's alliance to vote out Philip. Chapter Two- Jaz was the only girl chosen to run in the relay race for the Fighting Ducks. Their tribe lost, and she stayed loyal to the girls' alliance, and attempted to vote Lucas out. Chapter Three - Jaz was very mad at Belle for betraying their girl's alliance. She made the plan that she and Elian and "Ugly" try to be more helpful in challenges and around camp. She was ranked as sixth most important in the tribe. The Fighting Ducks won invincibility, for the first time, and access to a fruit salad bar. Chapter Four - The night of the salad bar, Jaz bonded with Josh. She might have liked him, or just trying to get his vote. The Fighting Ducks won the challenge. Chapter Five - During the dinner, Jaz sat with Josh. She told him that next they were voting for Belle. She was selected by Josh, and was the last picked for the tribe. She and Josh were the last people to cross the finish line in their team, because they were making out in the jungle. Chapter Six - Jaz and Josh were making out on the beach, and decided that next they'd vote with Belle. Jaz was chosen to jump out of the plane. The Thrashing Rabbits and Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Seven - Jaz got a letter from her parents. She was chosen to be a hunter. The Fighting Ducks won immunity. Chapter Eight - Jaz suggested that Belle, who was afraid of moose, ride with Dyl. She and Josh rode together, and thought about changing their vote to Mara. The Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Nine - Jaz talked to her parents on the phone, and her father became upset about her liking Josh. Jaz's team, the Fighting Ducks, struggled to complete the challenge. They ended up losing, and she voted for Mara. Chapter Ten - Jaz became angry with Josh when she found him covered with black kiss marks. She didn't perform or audition a talent. She voted for Sarah after being begged by Josh to do so. Chapter Eleven - Jaz didn't trust Josh again until later in the chapter. She made it the farthest in the race for her team, but they still lost. She forgave Josh and made out with him before tribal council. Jaz and Josh voted for Belle. Chapter Twelve - Jaz threatened that if Belle got anywhere near her she would burn down the huts. Jaz joined the Surviving Dragons, the merged tribe. Jaz pushed Belle out of the hay pile and threw a porcupine at her. Jaz joined "The Rat's" new alliance. She voted for Dustin. Chapter Thirteen - Jaz asked Julio and Cindy if they were still in "The Rat's" alliance, and Jaz was the only one that was still in it. Jaz was in a canoe with "The Rat" and Julio. Their canoe sank when Jacob threw a rock in it. Jaz voted for Lucas. Chapter Fourteen - "The Rat" told Jaz to vote for Belle at the next tribal council. Jaz made it to the second round of the challenge. Jaz was in the bottom two after getting four votes. Jaz voted for Belle. Chapter Fifteen - Jaz agreed that she was officially a member of "The Rat's" alliance. Jaz teamed up with Elian, and they made a car. Elian and Jaz won invincibility. Jaz voted for Julio. Chapter Sixteen - Jaz was mad at Veronica for putting out people's fires, even though she left Jaz's fire alone. Jaz tried to help "The Rat" win, but failed. Jaz voted for Elian, because she was a physical threat. Chapter Seventeen - Jaz's parents were revealed to be hippies. Jaz's fear was farm animals. She failed her challenge after a goat bit her hand. Jaz voted for Dyl. She was eliminated after she got more previous votes than Dyl. Relationship(s) Total Drama Paradise Josh - Jaz attempted to bond with Josh the night of the fruit salad bar, but this might have just been trying to get his vote. The night of the romantic dinner, she sat with him, and during the jungle challenge they started making out. They were usually hanging out and voted together. When Josh was voted out, Jaz was very upset. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Had an alliance with Belle, Martha, Elian, and "Ugly". She later had an alliance with only Elian and "Ugly". She Josh, and Dyl then agreed to vote together. Jaz joined "The Rat's" alliance. Background Jaz has always had a temper problem. She could go from happy and sweet one minute, to evil and angry the next. She isn't bipolar, she just has some anger management issues. She is very loved by her parents and family, however. She has many friends who avoid her when she's upset. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Jaz's appearance is an edit of Bridgette. *Jaz received seven votes. *Jaz was the sixth jury member. *Jaz's final image was made by Fanny. Category:Total Drama Paradise